Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Display panels (devices) are used in various consumer electronics applications including televisions, computer monitors, PDAs, and smart devices, the demands of which have rapidly increased.
High-quality flat display panels include technologies such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, liquid crystal displays panel, plasma display panels (PDPs), and electrophoretic display panels.
Flexible display devices that are light and thin with good portability are being developed to fulfill market demand. Such a flexible display device can be implemented by using a flexible substrate, such as plastic, instead of glass.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.